Some new designs of mobile communication devices—such as smart phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers—include two or more Subscriber Identity Module (“SIM”) cards that provide users with access to multiple separate mobile telephony networks. Examples of mobile telephony networks include GSM, TD-SCDMA, CDMA2000, LTE, and WCDMA. Example multi-SIM mobile communication devices include mobile phones, laptop computers, smart phones, and other mobile communication devices that are configured to connect to multiple mobile telephony networks. A mobile communication device that includes a plurality of SIMs and connects to two or more separate mobile telephony networks using two or more separate radio-frequency (“RF”) transceivers is termed a “multi-SIM-multi-active,” “multi-subscription-capable,” “multi-active,” or “MSMA” communication device. An example MSMA communication device is a “dual-SIM-dual-active” or “DSDA” communication device, which includes two SIM cards/subscriptions associated with two mobile telephony networks.
Because a multi-active communication device has a plurality of separate RF communication circuits or “RF resources,” each subscription on the multi-active communication device may use that subscription's associated RF resource to communicate with that subscription's mobile network at any time. However, in certain band/frequency combinations of different technologies in a multi-active communication device, the transmission (“Tx”) on one RF resource introduces band noise or inter-modulation on the other RF resource's reception (“Rx”) (i.e., interference). As a result, the transmission of one technology leads to errors (e.g., de-sensing) in the RF samples on the other technology's subscription. This interference of the two RF resources may be minimal when one of the subscriptions is using a time division duplex (TDD) technology (e.g., TD-SCDMA) and the measurements of the other subscription were made during a time when the Tx of the TDD technology was not occurring. However, following a reselection event by one of the RF resources, reception will be continuous for subscriptions using a frequency division duplex (FDD) technology (e.g., GSM) and discontinuous but frequent for TDD technologies, thus causing constant degradation in such situations.